Not As Bad As You Think
by TIRN33
Summary: During the Batman and Son Arc. Let's turn back the clock to when Ali first met Damian for the first time and how they grew to be so close. Connected to Batfamily and How to save a life.
1. First Meeting

**Okay, well this take place during the Batman and Son arc. I wanted to show how Ali met Damian and I _just _finished reading the Batman and son arc so I decided that I was gonna do this story :) So, enjoy! **

* * *

Alastrina (Ali) sighed as she cleaned around the Batcave, Bruce working on something to upgrade his Batsuit, and Alfred cleaning the cases. Ali bit her lip and leaned over Bruce's shoulder. He's been working _too _hard lately. Alfred and Ali had noticed it. Hell, even the city of Gotham noticed that _Batman _has been acting a little out of sorts. Especially with the whole thing of that stupid cop dressing up as Batman and shooting the Joker right in the face. Ali strongly disliked the whole idea, but Bruce didn't seem to mind. Ali stood up and turned to the computer, dusting off the keyboard.

"Gordon says I should get out of the city more. He calls Gotham my _comfort _zone." Bruce chuckled softly.

"It is." Ali mumbled.

"Excellent _idea, _Master Bruce. You've been invited to attend the Action for Africa after show party in London this Thursday evening." Alfred said with a smile.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Ali perked. "I got a suit for you and everything for that."

"Shall I pack?" Alfred asked.

"Okay," Bruce said in his "Batman" voice. "Let's _do_ that. Good Idea."

Ali gave Bruce's back a concerned look; she heard that Batman voice too many times before. He _did _need to get out more.

"I hope you don't mind my saying, sir…that _growl _in your voice-that one you used to practice before you went out as Batman?"

"Mm." Bruce hummed.

"You're starting to do it all the time, Bruce." Ali said as she pulled up her little duster to her chest; grabbing it with both hands.

"GUYS!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Ali looked up to see Tim Drake (Robin) sliding down the pole into the Batcave. "Tim!" She called happily. "Have you-."

"Don't even ask." Tim chuckled. "It's dead out there." He walked over the small safe that had held Tim's civvies and opened it, taking his clothes out and walking over to Bruce. "The story's all over that Batman finally had _enough _and shot the Joker right in the face." Tim stated as he grabbed Bruce's sandwich.

"Good." Bruce said as he didn't bother to look up at Tim. "Let's keep it that way."

"I don't know, by Ali's body language, I don't think she likes it too well." Tim smirked as he took a bite of Bruce's sandwich and cocked his head back to Ali, who was as stiff as a doorknob.

"What?" She asked as she cocked her eyebrows from shock. Damn Tim and his detective skills. "I'm not worried. I don't care about this whole thing."

"Ali, the world _knows _that you care more about Batman's reputation more then Bruce does." He walked towards the Batmobile. "You don't like it when people dress up as Batman and use guns. In fact, I think that's the _only _thing you hate."

"Tim, I don't hate anything." Ali smiled. "I just didn't think it was right for that man to do such a thing."

"You hate it, Ali." Tim said as he grabbed the cloth of the cloth that was over the Batmobile. "This the _new _Batmobile?"

"Don't peek. She's not done." Bruce said in his Batman voice.

"Hey, Alfred!" Tim called. "Don't forget to feed the _Bats_." Tim said as he pulled on his regular pants.

"The very that I would _ever _forget to feed the bats, Master Tim?" Alfred asked as he continued cleaning.

"What?" Bruce looked up for the first time. "You feed the bats?"

"Everyday." Ali said.

"The bats prefer free-range corn-fed chicken Goujans." Alfred started.

"Gently fried in virgin olive oil, too." Ali added.

"With Chives, sir." Alfred finished.

"I am so glad I'm going into the mountains on my own for a little while." Tim smiled as he zipped up his jacket.

"Ali and I prepared a little something for you." Alfred said as he handed a Lunch box to Tim.

He looked at Alfred then Ali. "You guys are the best."

"Don't forget to take off your mask, Tim." Ali smiled.

"Oh," He blinked. Then reached up to pull it off.

"Gordon says I should get out of the city more often." Bruce smiled. "And and Ali and Alfred are telling that I need to relearn how to be Bruce Wayne."

"Combine the two." Tim suggested as he walked over to his bike.

"You remember the _last _time we took Bruce on vacation?" Ali asked as she put a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, he came back with so much energy that he could put an end to all super-crime." Tim joked.

"Be careful, Tim." Ali called.

"Always am. And _call me _if you need anything." He revved up his bike.

"Mm?" Bruce got up and looked at the monitors.

Ali jumped when he got up abruptly. He stalked over to the computers and crossed his arms. "I thought I saw Killer Croc. It's…it's just a green raincoat."

"Can't you see, Bruce? The raincoat is _eating _that man." Ali joked. "You _really _need to get out more."

He turned to Ali and sighed. "Maybe I _do _need to let go a little…I'm _proud _of him. He _knows_ that."

Ali smiled; knowing that he was referring to Tim. "We all know that, Ti-I mean Bruce."

"You were just gonna call me Tim weren't you?" Bruce smirked.

"No." She shook her head. "Not at all."

"Someone needs to get out a little more, too." Bruce chuckled.

"No I don't." She quickly walked off.

* * *

Bruce left that night with Alfred; leaving Ali by her lonesome. She cleaned the Batcave, fed the bats, washed clothes, and started looking at "baby" pictures of Dick when he was younger. Afterwards, she decided to call Barbra, who didn't pick up. Ali finally had enough and felt the need to go to bed, but couldn't sleep. Instead, she walked down to the Batcave with her sky blue robe, a cup of hot chocolate, and put on her favorite movie. It was placed in the computer deep in the files that was titled: Jason's struggle. She giggled at the title and clicked it. It only took five seconds to load. When it started playing it showed Ali holding the camera up t her face. She put her finger to her lips and "shh"-ed the camera. She then walked through a door and placed the camera at an angle that showed Jason struggling to put on the little short pants that Dick used to wear. He yanked them up, but they slipped through his fingers and snapped at his waist.

"Damn." Jason whispered as he tried again; pulling them up and hopping in place to get them to go up. They were tight around his thighs, which were making it hard for him to put on. He growled as the pants slipped through his fingers again. He then pulled them down and pulled them up again; them getting stuck at his thighs once more. Ali giggled. But apparently Jason heard and turned to see Ali standing there.

"Ali!" He shouted with a blush at his lips. He ran after her as she ran out the room with the camera; laughing and giggling as Jason tripped over the dropped pants and face planted it on the floor.

Ali busted out in laughter and pulled the cup to her lips; taking a sip. She giggled slightly. "Jason…" She whispered with tear-filled eyes. "I wish you'd come home already."

Two days had passed and not a word from Bruce. Of course, it worried the hell out of Ali and she even contacted him to see if things were alright. Bruce had stated that he was alright, but he was brining home a "guest". He didn't sound to happy about it either. Which meant he was probably brining home some girl. But when he said to make sure the guest room was clean, her thought spiraled out of place. Who the hell would he be bringing home? Ali didn't think about it too much. Until he showed up and brought a kid with him. Ali's heart raced. Another child…Another child! When she walked in and saw Bruce and the young boy standing on the edge of the walkway to the main room of the Batcave she almost squealed…almost.

"Bruce?" Ali asked as she quickly dusted off her maid skirt and walked up to them. "Thank god your home!" She ran up to him and hugged him. "Don't _ever _go days with out calling me! I was so worried!" Ali's face wasn't mad, just-truly worried.

She then looked down at the little boy that resembled Bruce far too much. "Hello," She smiled as she squatted down in front of the boy who looked up at her in awe-well for a second anyway. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Who are you?" The boy growled as he tightened his fists.

"I asked you first." Her smile never faltered.

The boy looked up at Bruce. "Who is she?"

"This is Alastrina. But you may call her Ali." Bruce introduced. "Ali, this is Damian. My…Son."

Her eyebrows perked. "You have a _Son_?"

"Apparently."

"Who's your mommy?" Ali turned back to Damian.

"Don't talk to me like I'm some stupid child." Damian spat. "My _mother _is Talia Al Ghul."

Ali looked back up at Bruce. "Talia?"

Bruce glared at her; he _really _didn't want her to start exploding about how the hell Bruce got in bed with _her_. Talia was one of the women that Ali _didn't _like. Ali was very motherly when it came to Bruce and his women. She was like a mother bear when it came to Bruce being with bad women-aside from Selina Kyle whom Ali absolutely _loved_-and despised Talia's manipulative ways. Bruce had told Ali that he was raped by said woman and actually _showed _rage toward Talia whenever Ali saw her. _No one _messed with her boys. So, Bruce knew that Ali didn't believe that Damian was his true child. Well, not with out a paternity test at least.

Bruce then turned to Damian and squatted down to get to his height, placing his hands on Damian's shoulders. "Listen, your mother says you were trained by the _League of Assassins_."

Assassins. That word grabbed Ali by the neck. Talia raised a boy to be an _assassin_? This made a strange feeling boil up in her stomach.

"If you intend to stay with me," Bruce continued. "we'll put that training to good use in the fight against crime."

"Fight crime!" Damian laughed as he smacked Bruce's hands form his shoulders. "HAH!"

He then walked passed Ali, but not before stepping on her foot. She cringed slightly and turned to see him cock his head back and smirk at her. He did that on purpose. But she didn't get mad. Jason had done that the first time they met; but that was because he was partially afraid of her.

"So how do you deal with problem of Methane gas?" Damian asked. "As byproduct of bat excrement, that is. I've lived in caves before." He goaded as he walked over to the Batmobile.

"The bats have their own preserve. Damian, your mother claims she sent you here to _learn_-." Bruce started.

"My _mother _was _never _there for me." Damian stated harshly as he yanked off the cover to the new Batmobile; showing its half finished state.

Ali slanted her eyebrows in the opposite direction of each other; giving Damian a concerning look. She _would _believe that Talia would abandon her son. She's _that _type of person.

"Running a _crime _empire doesn't leave much time for bonding." He rolled his eyes. "Is this your new Batmobile?"

"It's not finished yet. We still need to talk." Bruce said as he walked up to Damian.

"FIGHT ME!" The little boy suddenly shouted as he kicked back. Bruce easily dodged it.

"What?" Ali shouted as the boy began to attack Bruce.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Bruce exclaimed as he pulled his arm up to block Damian's punch.

"Show me some respect and FIGHT!" Damian swung again.

Ali quickly jumped as she saw the brass knuckles flying towards Bruce's exposed face. Ali grabbed his wrist and twisted it back behind his back, wrapping on leg around his leg and holding him in a lock as she wrapped her other arm around his neck. "Sweetheart, you're a very good fighter." She said calmly.

"But you're not _that _good if you use brass knuckles." Bruce added.

"Sweetie, if you want to fight someone, I'll be glad to spar with you _any _time. But for right now, Bruce needs to chat with you. So please be respectful and listen to your father."

Damian looked up into the maid's green eyes. She was beautiful indeed and she even had the guts to grab Damian and hold him in a lock as if it was nothing! Damian immediately gained _some _respect for her. He growled at her. "Let me go."

"What's the magic word?" She asked with a kind smile.

"This is ridiculous. Let me go."

"She won't let you go unless you say the magic word." Bruce stated.

Damian sighed; irritated. "Please?"

She leg go and stepped back just as Damian tried to bring his foot up and kick her. She grabbed his ankle just as it was going to his her jaw. "Another time, sweetheart. Bruce needs to talk to you." She placed his foot gently on the ground. Then turned to Bruce. "He's all yours."

"Well," Another voice said. "_My _weekend in the mountains was pretty uneventful. What did I miss?"

"Robin!" Ali smiled. "How was-oh, never mind."

"It gets worse." Damian mumbled.

"Robin, I'd like you to meet Damian. He'll be staying with us for a while." Bruce said as Tim walked up to Damian.

He bent over slightly and held a hand out. "Hey, how are you?"

Damian didn't move; only scowled.

"Umm, here on my world, we call this gesture a _hand shake_." Tim stated.

"Don't _patronize _me. I'll break your face." Damian threatened.

Ali's jaw dropped and Bruce seemed to have enough of Damian's rude attitude. "Enough!" Bruce growled as he placed his hand on Damian's shoulder. "_Alfred _will help you _unpack_."

Damian yanked his shoulder away and began to walk towards the exit of the Batcave.

"It's been a _long _and difficult journey. You should get some _rest_." Bruce inquired.

"Don't tell _me _what I should do." Damian growled. "_Mother _let me do whatever I want!"

"Things are _different _here. I _said _Alfred will help you unpack."

He stomped up the steps.

"Allow me to show you to your temporary quarters, young sir." Alfred said.

"Fuck you!" Damian shouted.

Alfred stopped in shock. He then sighed. "Ah, memory lane."

Ali sighed and ran up to Alfred, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I got him." Ali said with a smile. She then ran up stairs to handle Damian.


	2. What You Are

**Oh, gosh! I finally updated! Please tell me what ya think!**

* * *

Damian narrowed his eyes as he entered the room that Ali led him to. It was fairly big, the room was filled with things a regular little boy would love (huge T.V., video games, punching bag, etc.), but Damian wasn't a regular boy and didn't like having to be in an ugly colorless room and treated like some child. But he DID find interest in the punching bag.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked harshly.

"This was Batman's room when he was a child." Ali said softly as she stepped down from the little step that was there.

Damian looked to his bed and sneered; only seeing his duffle bag. "Where the hell's my lap top and sword?"

Ali blinked. "What?"

"My laptop. And My Sword. Where is it?" He growled.

Ali cocked a brow. "I don't know." She walked over to the small closet and opened it. On the top shelf was his Sword and Laptop. Ali knew that when Bruce wanted to keep things away from his kids, he put them in the top shelf of the closet. Ali cocked her head back just in case Damian saw. He didn't. She quickly closed the door and turned to him. "But I'm guessing he doesn't want to give them to you right now."

"Fuck that!" Damian spat. "I want my sword _now!" _

Ali slanted her eyebrows in the opposite direction of each other. "Sweetheart, you shouldn't be cursing like that."

"I can curse however the _hell _I want! You're the _maid, _right? So shouldn't you be _cooking _or something?" Damian shouted.

"Are you hungry? I could make you something to eat if you want?" Ali suggested.

"Tt." Damian rolled his eyes. "Just go and fetch me my laptop, _maid_."

This little boy had to be the most spoiled little kid on the planet. Talia did _not _raise this boy how to respect his elders. He only respected those that _he _thought earned it. And so far, he didn't think _anyone _disserved his respect. Ali wasn't mad at the wasn't his fault. She blamed Talia. So, instead of flipping out like any other woman did, Ali said, "Magic word?"

"_NOW_!" Damian growled as he spun around. He tightened his fists. "Do you _know_ what I could do to you? I can _kill _you before you even _know_ how it happened! I was trained by _assassins_! And what were _you_ trained by? A house of _maids_?"

Ali bursted out in laughter, making Damian even angrier and irritated.

"Sweetie, I know what you're capable of, I've tangoed with your mother _more_ than enough times. But, you see, I'm not afraid of you." She smiled.

"What?" Damian growled.

"I'm not scared of dying, really." Ali said as she walked over to the closet. "So it doesn't matter how many threats you make, it's not going to scare me in the least."

"You're _lying_." Damian said harshly. "_Everyone's_ afraid of death!"

"Are you?" Ali asked, turning to him.

"No."

"Okay then. Not _everyone's_ afraid of dying , Honey."

"Stop calling me that. I'm not your _honey_ or your _sweetie_. You're not my mother."

Ali pushed her lips to one side and looked up. "Maybe not. But I like to call kids by that name. If you prefer Damian, then I'll call you Damian." She opened the closet and pulled out his sword. He raced for it but she pulled it away. "Magic word?"

"Please!" He shouted. Ali smiled and handed it to Damian. He unsheathed it and pointed it at her. "You say you're not afraid of dying? Well, what if I killed you now?"

"Well, if you do then please don't make it messy. It'd be _hell_ trying to clean out those stains." Ali giggled.

"Are you mocking me?" Damian seemed infuriated.

"Oh, heavens no!" Ali said with wide eyes. "I would never mock you, Swee-Damian."

He growled and pulled his sword back, slamming it into Ali's chest. Ali gasped looked down with wide eyes as the sword ran through her chest. "Now let's see who's afraid of death." Damian smirked as he pulled the sword out from her body. She dropped to the floor holding her chest and didn't move.

"Damn." Damian cursed. "Now where am I going to hide the body?"

"Y-you don't have to worry about that, Damian." Ali said weakly as she got up slowly.

Damian looked at her with wide eyes. She got up and dusted herself off; checking to see if there's not blood on the floor. She smiled and looked up at Damian. "Good boy! No blood stains!" She gave him a thumbs up.

He gawked at her. "What the _hell_ are you!"

"Just a maid, Damian." She winked as she got up. Ali wiped the blood from her mouth and smiled. She quickly looked around. "Good, no blood spots."

Damian pulled the sword up towards Ali's face. "Tell me what you are."

"A maid who became immortal." Ali answered simply as she put her hands on the sword. "Here, why don't we put this down?" She grabbed the sword and pulled it away from Damian. "Why don't you go and beat the punching bag?"

"Y-you're not mad at me for trying to kill you?"

"No," Ali smiled as she walked towards the closet. "Why would I?" She smiled brightly; showing her amazing; shimmering teeth.

Damian blushed and turned around; walking towards the punching bag. "Why?"

"It's not me." Ali stated. "Ah, crap, there's a rip in the middle of the dress."

The door opened up and Alfred strolled in with food. Damian quickly turned to Ali who wasn't holding his sword anymore.

"Where's my sword?" Damian asked.

"Oh," Ali perked, "I-uh-."

"I want my goddamn sword."

"Young man, you're language-." Alfred started.

"Shut the fuck up." Damian growled. "I let myself be fooled by you. But I want my sword back! Now!"

"Damian, I-."

Damian punched the bag. "I want it back!"

"Well-."

"I WANT IT BACK, GODDAMIT!" Another punch.

"Da-."

"GIVE ME MY FUCKING SWORD!" More and more punches.

Alfred looked at Ali with a frown on his face. Ali smiled and shrugged.

"WHY CAN'T I HAVE MY LAPTOP OR SWORD!" Ali turned around to see Bruce walk through the door.

"He's all yours, sir." Alfred said as he walked out. "Unfortunately, my tolerance for colorful _insults _is running a little thin, I'm afraid."

"Why can't I have my sword or Laptop?" Damian stated.

"You can have your Sword and Laptop when I decide it's safe." Bruce stated. "I still don't know _much _about you, Damian."

"I _hate _it here!" Damian shouted as he looked at Ali.

"Too bad." Bruce said. "You'll be _staying _here until we figure out what your mother's up to. You should eat."

Damian flipped the top off the dinner plate. "Eat? You call _this _food!" He stuck his tongue out and then flipped the tray; the plate slamming against the wall.

"It's actually pretty _good_ when it's not thrown against the wall." Bruce stated.

"H-how about you get some rest, Damian?" Ali asked as she motioned towards the bed.

"_Rest_!" Damian growled. "I've been sent here against my will! _You can't make me do anything I don't want to_!"

Ali looked at Bruce; judging by the look on his face, his patients was running thin.

"Enough!" He shouted; causing Ali to jump. "You _dishonor _your sensei by losing your composure! Your rage is born from fear and is unbefitting in a student of the martial arts!" Bruce stepped forward; his intimidation growing and growing. "You'll be given opportunities to proof yourself to me! But until then, boy-_**Patients is a VIRTUE**_!"

Ali shuddered at Batman's dark and intimidating voice that caused a lot of people to shudder darkly.

"Yes..." Damian said softly. "Yes, father."

* * *

"I don't trust him, Ali." Tim said as he walked towards the bat-cave.

"I understand." Ali nodded.

"You trust him completely, don't you, Ali?"

"N-No." Ali shook her head. "Not at all Di-Tim."

"You were just going to call me Dick weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't." Ali shook her head as she walked in front of him. She looked down. "Alfred?"

But instead, it was Damian practicing his sword.

"Oh," Tim growled, "It's him."

"Tim," Ali looked at Tim with pleading eyes, "At least try."

"Only for you." Tim smiled as he walked down the steps to Damian.

Ali crossed her fingers.

"You don't have to train on your own. Want to spar?" Tim offered.

_Great start, Timothy!_ Ali cheered mentally.

"I know we got off on a-." Tim ducked under Damian's sword. "Bad start."

"Where'd you get that sword? Did Alfred give it to you?" Tim asked.

"The _servant_ left on the keypad to the door open. It wasn't hard to work out the combination. And the _maid _made it obvious about where my sword was." Damian growled.

Ali snapped her fingers. _Dammit._

"It would take more than that to get me in and out of the actual _batcave_, wouldn't it?" Damian brought the sword to his chest. "The caverns sealed with _voice-activated locks_."

"If he really _is _your dad, then you should be proud." Tim stated. "Spar? I promise I'll go easy on you."

Damian crossed his arms. "_I'll go easy on you._ Your voice recognition software's not as smart as you think."

Tim and Ali looked at each other in shock.

"Damian, you just sounded exactly like Tim." Ali said in awe.

"That was me!" Tim shouted.

"_Oh, my god, Batman! He just did my voice!" _Damian mocked in Tim's voice. "He _challenged _me."

"Challenged?" Ali asked as Damian walked over to his backpack and leaned down to open it.

"Batman challenged me to show him what I could _do_." Damian reached in his bag. "So I went out tonight. '_Fight Crime'_? I can do that. I fought crime tonight." He pulled out a severed head with a grenade in the head's mouth.

"Oh, my god." Ali gasped as she took a step back. Tim gasped as well.

"Crime _lost_." Damian smirked.

"You can't do that! We don't kill!" Tim shouted.

Ali put her hands to her lips. Damian looked at her horrified expression and felt a bit of...guilt? He quickly pushed it aside and tossed the head up in the air. "In the _League of Assassins _we showed no mercy to our enemies. Now that I'm here, he doesn't _need _a surrogate son." He held up a bloody key. "We _killed _anyone who got in our way."

"Damian," Ali said softly. "What are you-?"

The head fell to the floor; right in front of Tim's feet and pulling out the key to the grenade. Tim couldn't register that it was a bomb and Ali quickly leaped forward; shoving Tim out of the way. Tim back flipped off the sparing ring and onto the floor. He looked up to see Ali's bloody hand hanging off the ring. She had died from the explosion. He quickly registered Damian swinging his sword towards him. Tim quickly grabbed and armor off the dummy and held it out. Damian's sword collided with the armor.

"You're losing your concentration!" Damian shouted.

"You killed Ali! Where'd you get that key! And what have you done with Alfred!" Tim shouted.

Ali moaned as she came back to life, her wounds healing and her eyes gaining color. She quickly looked out to see Tim and Damian battling on the giant T-Rex.

"Boys?" Ali slowly got up. Then she saw Tim kick Damian _off _the T-Rex. "_Boys!" _

Ali got up and ran for her life towards the T-Rex as she saw Damian hanging on the top of the T-Rex.

"Here" Tim said as he reached his hand out. "Grab on before the jaw closes!"

Damian quickly grabbed on and was pulled up. Ali sighed with relief and placed a hand on her chest. Even _if _Damian was to fall, she was down there to catch him.

"Get a grip, will you?" Tim's voice echoed throughout the cave. "Why? Why are you acting like such a jerk?"

"Because you don't deserve _any _of this. You're _adopted_. But when you're gone, I'll take my rightful place at my father's side..." He quickly swung his hand; sucker punching Tim, "As Batman's son."

"TIM!" Ali shouted as she ran towards Tim; who had fallen off the T-Rex.

"I'll inherit _everything_." Damian growled.

Ali ran as fast as she could, until she felt a sword go through her head.

And everything blacked out.


	3. PLEASE READ

**Alright, so since the Dc is rebooting their shit. I think I'm gonna do so, too. I have **_**a lot **_**of characters and I feel that some of them didn't turn out the way I wanted them to. **

**Like…**

**Lilani (Laney) Kiloha (Read Little Lantern for more info)-she's basically a Hawaiian girl who got killed trying to protect her brother but was revived by the Green Lantern. Honestly, I don't like the way that one was. And the fact that I started her off in the Blackest Night, I didn't like either. I haven't continued it because I've been trying to think of other ways to start the story over again. Sadly, I couldn't think of anything. But now that the Reboot is coming up, I can reintroduce her and explain her more. **

**Katalina (Kiwi) Alonso (Read Fatherhood & Heartbreak Warfare)-The young baby that was found by the Rogues and raised by them as well. She grew up to be Mokking Byrd and a badass. But I didn't like her story too much either: **

**-Her back story because I wanted her to follow the Rogues story but because of the Golden and Silver age comics, I had **_**no **_**idea of what was going on. And in certain interviews, they stated that they were going to introduce the Rogues separately. So, I'm pretty excited that I would be able to express my character more. **

**-Her personality. I didn't intend her to have the whole **_**anti-hero **_**personality. I actually wanted her to be a pure villain. But seeing as the Rogues aren't **_**pure **_**villains (As Captain Cold Stated: "**_**I don't believe in "evil". Different shades of Gray is all" & "Call us bad guys, call us villains, call us whatever you like - though I prefer "anti-heroes" myself.) **_**So I kinda pushed her towards the **_**anti-hero **_**thing. And hopefully the Rogues won't change. But knowing DC their probably gonna be screwed over, too along with Wally West :'(. **

**-And the fact that she was BFF's with Bart and her Boyfriend was Inertia. A lot of people thought that was a good switch up but I thought I was just…awkward. And plus, I didn't really have a lot to follow with Inertia, I mean the guy **_**did **_**die and wasn't really shown too much in the DC universe. And from what I hear, Inertia's not gonna be around anymore :'( **

**Alastrina (Ali)-Everyone's favorite Immortal Maid that works for the Bat family (Read How To Save A Life for full info). Now, I've been contemplating her a lot and to be honest. I don't want to change her. There's nothing to change about her. She was one of the **_**only **_**characters that came out **_**exactly **_**how I planned it. So there's no Reboot with Ali.**

**Livy Todd-is a duel character between Newsiesgirllaces and I (Go To Newsiesgirllaces and Read BatFamily for full info on her). And I really don't know if Laces is going to do anything with Livy after the Reboot or if she's going to keep her in her own little world. Of course we'll still be doing Those Moments and Letters To Home, but I would like her to be in my little mainstream of Superheroes that I've made. So just give me the signal Laces and we'll conduct something. **

**Aivilo (Poofer)-is also somewhat of a Duel Character between Newsiesgirllaces and I. I really enjoy Aivilo because she reminds me of myself. But again, I don't know if Laces is going to do anything with her, therefore, I am not doing anything until she gives me the green light. **

**Eshe (Miracle)-(Read Golden Girls for info) was another one that I was unsure about. And you can bet after the Reboot I'm going to keep those girls. **

**The Golden Girls-(Again, read Golden Girls for more Info) consisted of Poofer, Mokking Byrd, Little Lanter, Lady Nightwing (Ali), and Miracle. Might change the line up, though. **

**Brandi (Bambi) Lee (Neon)-(Read Neon for more info) has a 50/50 chance in my Reboot because she's with the Rogues. But maybe she can be friends with Kiwi, I'm unsure yet. **

**Indria (Indi) Xavier Raspoli-Is also not my character (Again Go to Newsiesgirllaces) But I do like her and have put in her A Mother's Touch. I would also like to add her to my reboot but there's her relationship with Jason…and Ali's supposed to have a relationship with Jason. So…I don't know about that one. **

**Roxanne (Roxy) Quinn-(Read Like Mother Like Daughter) Is **_**not **_**going to be in my reboot. For a number of reasons:**

**1. She's in love with Jason. We already have one of those. **

**2. Her code name is Little Red. Livy is Little Red.**

**3. There's not really a use for her. **

**And that's it. I had other characters before but realized I'm never going to use them again. **

**I've also had new characters that I've made up and put up (read M I R A C L E). Though, I don't think I'll keep that character since the Reboot is right around the corner and other characters I've been thinking about doing **_**after **_**the Reboot. Like the character in M I R A C L E, I want to do after the reboot. That was just a little snippet. But yeah, there's my rant. And I just wanted to let you know because come September: **

**Every story that I started I'm completing even though I'm not done with them yet EXCEPT-**

**-Those Moments**

**-Believe (because it's Flashpoint)**

**-Give A Little More**

**-And Freaks And Bats**

**Thanks for Listening! **

**-TIRN33 :D **


End file.
